My love for you
by CrazyAnimeMangaManiac
Summary: Atsuko, the last person in the Hiyoshi Clan, have just lost everything 7 years ago in 1 day 7 years ago.She have grown up alone and prefer to stay that way,not risking the chance to lose something she love again.She spend her time training to make herself more powerful,but what would happen when she got placed in Team 7 & meet Sasuke who have almost the same past as her.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

7 years ago

Life would be so much easier if there is no violence. I would still have my parents,my brother,my home,but wishes can't come true this easily.I was 4 years old back then...just about to turn 5 that day when my home and my family disappeared forever.  
"Happy Birthday to you,Ats-"  
A loud bang outside the door interrupted my father and my brother,Hideaki,came running out of the were supposed to take out the cake,but now it is long forgotten,  
"Is it them?"my father asked.  
"Yes",my mom answered,"My premonition was correct."

Hideaki cursed,"Why now?! It's her birthday,she shouldn't remember her 5th birthday like this."He looked at me with regret and such deep sadness that I was so confused about what's going on.

"Mom,what's happening?"I asked  
My mom look at and smiled sadly that makes me only scared of what's happening even more,"Nothing,Atsuko."

She then turn and look at my father,"Give her it."

"Give me what?"I thought confused  
My dad nod and went to the drawer that has always kept locked on the make some hand movements and the lock open,he reach inside and took out a long object that is wrapped by cloths.  
"Take this,"my father instructed

I took it and unwrap it,it was a sword with a gold handle at the end in shape of a dragon,the symbol of my clan,the Hiyoshi.  
Bang!  
Another sound came from outside the looked around afraid and said,"Hurry we don't have that much time left."  
My mom nod and hug me.

"Remember who you are,"she whispered in my ear.  
Then my dad also embraced me and whispered,"We love you no matter what,"and let go.  
My brother's hands lay on both sides of my shoulder and kissed me on the forehead.  
"Mom,dad,Hideaki,why are you doing and saying these things to me?It's like you're saying goodbyes",I said confused  
They just smiled.  
Bang!Bang!  
My mom smiled quickly dissolved into horror and scooped me up into her arms,she quickly run up the stairs and into my parents open the drawer underneath the bed and lay me inside it.

"Stay quiet,"she hissed and close the drawer.

I heard her running down the stairs,and BANG!

It's the loudest noise I have ever heard.  
"Where is she?!"a deep voice shouted  
BOO-MM!  
"I said where is she!"the voice shouted again  
"I will NEVER tell you!"my father hollered  
I heard the mystery person said something and then a BANG!BOOM!  
"Father!"I heard Hideaki shouted and another round of BANG!BOOM! Expect this time I heard my brothers go along with it.  
"I ask you once again,WHERE IS SHE?!"the mystery person ask again in a loud voice,"if you don't answer me, you will join your husband and son in a eternal sleep and I will then personally find your daughter myself."  
I heard my mother hissed,"Go to hell."

SLING!  
The sound of a blade cutting through something send a cold dread through my heart.  
"Mother!"I scream in my head  
I push open the drawer using my legs and run down the I got down,what I saw only makes me feel more afraid.

My father and Hideaki lay on the floor,dead,blood pouring out of from the giant holes from their stomach,creating a giant puddle of blood along with...my head was rolling on the ground,a sign that it was recently cut off from it's body was not lying too far from it's head though,and behind my mother's body was a person wearing a black cloak with red clouds on face was covered with a orange mask,a hole on the top right part of it for the eye.  
"Ah,Atsuko,I've been looking for you,"the mysterious person said,"tell me,did this sight horrifies you?I could end your pain right now,right here for you."  
I cover my mouth with a hand and took a step back,tears start to well up in my the mysterious person only took a step forward.I look back at my dead parents body and back to the masked person and whispered,"murderer,"and do the Blazing Fireball Jutsu.  
The mysterious person gasp and then growl in anger,"You have made me lost all my patient,I will kill you right now,"and he lunged for me with his hands outstretched,but I flinch which fortunately save my life. I then run straight to the door,I heard the person start to follow me but then the ceiling(made of wood) fall down near him,blocking his the time I got out of the door , I was coughing of smoke and run to the bush that's near my house and turn around just in time to watch my house burn down in front of me,and it's all because of the last part of my house fall down into a pile of heap of burned wood,my eyes was streaming down of tears.I have lost everything,my home,my family,in one day.  
"I have lost everything,everything,"I thought and fainted onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Today is the day we see if you have graduated from the Academy by testing you one by one in another room on your Shadow Clone Jutsu. First is Sasuke Uchiha,"Iruka-sensai said.

Sasuke stands up and follow Iruka-sensai out the he walk by other people,Sakura and Ino squealed in joy.  
"Ugh,fan-girls,"I thought in disgust and look out the window.  
I like to look at the windows for funny shapes and the sky always seem to clam me for some reason,maybe it was because of how the clouds is always floating past by so slow like it had all the time in the world and doesn't have to worry about anything.  
My thoughts were then interrupted by Ino and Sakura's squealed when they saw Sasuke come out into the room.  
"Sasuke,you passed didn't you?"Sakura ask  
"Of course he did,"Ino answered,"He's the best student in the Academy,and I'm 2nd of course."  
Iruka-sensai cough to get our attention and we all look at him.  
"Actually the 1st student is Atsuko,although Sasuke came close on being tied with her,"Iruka-sensai corrected Ino.  
All the students turn to look up at me,even Sasuke.  
"Duh,"I smirk in my head,"the Hiyoshi Clan are more powerful than the Uchiha."  
At a young age,all the people with the Hiyoshi blood running down in their veins are able to do a few Jonin jutsu and have amazing reflexes and correct training and skills,we could be able to control elements without using charka but our far I am able to control fire,water,and shadows,but have difficulty with Earth,light,and wind.I'm starting to get a hand with wind but it's still not perfect because our clan symbol are dragons,once in 500 years,a child of a Hiyoshi would be born with the powerful black dragon inside the child was said to have amazing strengths and other amazing powers,but nobody know for sure since the child could be any Hiyoshi and that child was only seen once using that power once before the child kill him,but not before the man record what he saw in a child then disappeared and was never found again...  
"Atsuko,"Iruka-sensai call me,"It's your turn."  
I stand up and walk after him.I could feel Sakura,Ino,and other Sasuke fan-girls glare behind me,furious that I beat their beloved Sasuke.  
"Ok,Atsuko,make a perfect clone of you and you will then advance to being a Genin,"Iruka-sensai instructed and sat down beside Mizuki-sensai behind the table.  
I nod and start doing the Shadow Clone Jutsu.  
"So stupid,they should all test us on a more advanced jutsu than this,"I thought in my head and made shadow clones all over the room is now fill up clones of me,some are standing upside-down on the ceiling and on the them Iruka and Mizuki-sensai look at me with wide eyes and Iruka-sensai said,"1...100...po-...points,"while stammering.  
I nod and walk to the table to receive my headband and walk out the room.  
"Atsuko,you passed didn't you?"a male voice said behind me when I was walking to my seat.  
I turn and saw Naruto's beaming face and nod.  
"I knew it!"Naruto shout happily.  
I just roll my eyes and sit down on my seat.  
"Naruto,you're up,"Iruka-sensaid said shakily,still haven't recover from seeing my tests.  
"All right!"  
Naruto jump in the air and run after him out the door.I roll my eyes again and look back at the window.  
1 hour later  
"Good job,students,"Iruka-sensai stand in front of the classroom along with Mizuki-sensai,"those who had pass the test has got the blue forehead who didn't would have to stay in the Academy and repeat the year."  
"Naruto,"one of the boys whispered to his friend.  
After Iruka and Mizuki-sensai left,I walk out the Academy along with the other students.I was about to walk home when I saw Naruto sitting sadly on the swing and walk up to him.  
"You didn't pass?"I ask.  
Naruto shook his head sadly.  
"Everyone is passing expect me,"Naruto said,his voice shaking showing he is about to cry.  
I look at him bewildered.I always thought him as a person who is headstrong and a clown even though we never talk to each other expect today, now I could see that he is lonely...like me.  
"Do better next year,"I said.  
Naruto look up at me surprisingly and then smiled,"Thanks,Atsuko."  
I nod and walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
That night I was about to go to sleep when I heard commotions outside my window.  
"The 9 tailed beast jinchuriki,Naruto,isn't in the village!"a man holler.  
I thought back to the image of him sitting on the swing with a sad expression on his face and thought,"Naruto..."  
I jump out of the window to a tree and then jump to another,heading for the I got to the woods,I stop,hearing a faint noise of someone curiosity got the better of me and change course, heading to the source of the I got near the voice,I stop when I spotted...Mizuki-sensai?!...talking to Naruto?!  
"What's going on?"I wonder in my head and jump to another tree to hear better,using the shadows on the tree and the dark night to hide me.  
Mizuki was standing on a tree looking at Naruto who looked him was Iruka-sensai looking lie he was in pain with kunais pining him on the wood of a of the kunai has stuck on his leg and was now bleeding.  
"Give me the scroll,Naruto,"Mizuki –sensai said in a voice that is so not like the one that he used in school.

In school he was a nice teacher,always having a smile on his face and use a caring voice,but now...I can't even recognize that person when he is just standing a few feet from me.  
"Mizuki-sensai?"Naruto said confused,"I thought you said that if I was able to take this scroll,I would be able to graduate,why do you want it?"  
"Baka,"Mizuki-sensai sneer,"You have just stole the scroll that could teach you how to do one of the most advanced technique,the Multiple Shadow Clone Techniques.I only told you that so that you could get in trouble if you get caught,better you than me."  
"Naruto,"I groan in my head.  
Naruto stare at Mizuki-sensai shock as tears start to well up in his eyes,"Th-then al-all those times you lie-lied to me?"  
Mizuki-sensai sneer again,"that's right."  
"BUT I TRUST YOU!"Naruto scream at him.  
"Too bad,"Mizuki said,"you trusted the wrong give me the scroll or I would kill you."  
"Naruto!"Iruka-sensai shout behind him,"Don't do it!"  
Naruto look back at him,"Sensai..."

"Give me the scroll!"Mizuki order again,this time his voice show he is clearly losing patient.  
Naruto glare at him and said definitely,"No,"and then Mizuki throw kunais at Naruto.  
I was about to jump down to protect Naruto when Iruka-sensai got there before now lay on the ground with Iruka-sensai covering him.A few kunais missed him but 1 stuck firmly on the middle of his back.  
"Sensai,"Naruto said shakily,"why?"

Iruka just smiled and whisper,"run,"and fainted on top of him.  
Naruto only lie there still and looking up at the sky,then he push Iruka-sensai's body off and look at the he roar out loud and do a quick hand movements.I quickly recognize what he is doing and thought,"will it work?"  
Then a hundred of Narutos are all over the woods.  
"Yo-you have done the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique,"Mizuki said softly with disbelief in his voice and all the Narutos start attacking Mizuki simultaneously.  
I know there is no need for me to jump in too since Naruto obviously got it all under control.I wait for the fight to end and when all the Narutos disappear,Mizuki was lying on the ground in a poor condition that looks really painful,but still alive.  
"Naruto,you defeat Mizuki,"I heard Iruka-sensai said weakly to Naruto,"and by using the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique?"  
I turn and saw Iruka-sensai leaning against the trunk of the tree and Naruto standing beside nod as a response to his question.  
"Amazing,"Iruka-sensai said proudly,"you deserve to be able to graduate from the Academy,so take this."  
He reach into his pocket and took out the blue forehead protector and hold it out to reach for it with shaky hands and said,"Thank you,"while crying with joy.  
Iruka-sensai shook his head and said,"You did it,now come and help me up and we walk back to the village together."  
Naruto nod and help him up and then they walk back to Konohagakure,together.  
I watch them until they disappear into the trees and thought,"Naruto,you did it."


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Konnichiwa,this is my first time writing a fan-fiction,so please review how am I doing so far so that I know what to improve on and what I'm doing well on. Arigato ^.^

-Crazy Animemanga maniac


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the night when Mizuki was captured as a traitor to the Konohagakure village and was sentence to prison,I stare at the night sky,thinking about my deceased family. When the first sunlight start to appear,I went back home and sleep for the last few hours before I had to go to school again.

**4 hours later**

I woke up into a bright sunny morning and sit up while rubbing my eyes.I get dressed into my usual clothing,a black T-shirt that's a little above my thighs with the symbol of the Hiyoshi clan on the back and a brown shorts,but today I added another accessory to my clothing.I tied the forehead protector on top of pale blue hair like a headband,and head off to Academy so that I could get assigned to my team.

By the time I got to school almost everyone is there,expect Sakura,Ino,and Naruto. I walk to my seat,which is next to the window of course,and heard some of the boys whispering about me and sigh.I know that I have fan-boys and that the only reason they're not crowding around or trying to talk to me like the fan-girls do to Sasuke was because of me.

Before my parents died,I was already in the Academy.I have a lot of friends and is especially popular with boys.I was nice and always happy when I was talking to my friends,but when my family died and I became an orphan,I became more distinct from my classmates.I stop talking to my friends and only stare at the people that was trying to talk to me with cold,distrusting and then even teachers start giving up on communicating with me and left me alone,expect when 1 day,a boy confess his feelings for me.I remember that time I only replied by looking at him coldly and then sneer at him and turn back to looking the clouds ,the boy start yelling at me and shouted,"I don't know why people likes you,but maybe the people who truly love is your parent,wait-they're dead right?Now you will always be alone!"

I responded to that comment by making fire appear and surround him (I can already control fire that time without using charka)luckily,he was quickly saved by Iruka-sensai,but not before he got badly burns and from that day on,nobody talks to me again,fearing that I would hurt them just like I did to that boy who have left the village after he had healed.

"I got here first!"a female voice shout angrily from the front door.

"No,I did!"another shouted.

I turn my head and look to the Ino and Sakura were standing close to each other and was glaring one another,then Sakura broke the contact and walk to where Sasuke is sitting,which is a few seats next to me.

"You want me sitting here,don't you,"she said pointing at the empty seat that is next to him.  
"No,he wants me!'Ino holler and also walk up to Sasuke,"right?'

Sasuke didn't answer and just sit there with his eyes close and his hands folding in front of his mouth.  
"Konnichiwa!"a loud voice shout.

"NARUTO?!"everybody expect me ask loudly in disbelief.

Naruto laugh and wave the blue forehead protector in the air,"told you I would pass this year,"and sat down in an empty seat beaming with joy.

Everybody is still staring at him with their mouths wide open and before they could ask or said anymore things,Iruka-sensai walk into the room.

"Good morning and once again congratulations to all those who pass the we will be able to meet your leaders in your team,along with the people who is now your new 1...,"and Iruka-sensai began listing the teams.

I didn't pay attention until I heard my name.

"Team 7,"Iruka-sensai begin,"Uchiha Sasuke,Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura,and Hiyoshi Atsuko."  
"NO!"both Naruto and Ino scream at the same time,Sakura squeal in joy,and me and Sasuke stay silent.

"Why do I have to be in the same team as Sasuke?"Naruto ask angrily to Iruka-sensai.

"Sasuke and Atsuko has the top scores in the Academy,you can learn some intelligence from them, while Sakura could learn more about jutsu and ninjutsu. It's all balance out,"Iruka-sensai replied to Naruto.  
"_Oh yippee_,"I thought groaning in my head,"_I'm going to look forward to this_."


End file.
